shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximilliano
Introduction Maximilliano is the de facto leader of The Triad, a group of assassins working for the World Government. Appearance Maximilliano is a tall, tan, and muscular man. He has shoulder length blonde hair that is always wet and hanging over his eyes. Due to his Devil Fruit powers, he sweats constantly. He wears a gold collared-shirt that he keeps unbuttoned, along with a suit jacket that he also keeps unbuttoned. He also wears black slacks held up by a black leather belt and black dress shoes. Personality Maximilliano is an ultra-sadistic individual. The cruel training that he was forced to endure left his mind broken to the point where he is nearly insane. He knows that he is stronger than most others, and uses his abilities to torture weaker opponents before taking them out. However, he's not arrogant and can recognize when someone is stronger than him. In these situations, he will attack what they love in order to break them before fighting them. He is a firm believer in absolute justice. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Maximilliano has intense physical strength brought on by his training. He is easily able to break durable materials, such as stone or steel. Agility Maximilliano is able to move at near-superhuman levels. This allows him to quickly outmaneuver opponents. Endurance Maximilliano has the power of a Logia-type Devil Fruit, making immune to normal attacks. However, before he ate his Devil Fruit, the training he was put through afforded him ultra-high levels of endurance, as he had to be able to survive the tortures of the World Government. Devil Fruit Name: Joki Joki no Mi Type: Logia The Joki Joki no Mi allows Maximilliano to create, control, and become superheated steam. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships The Triad Maximilliano has a good relationship with the other members of The Triad because they have been together since childhood. In fact, they are the only friends that he has ever known, which is why they work so well together. World Government Maximilliano is fiercely loyal to the World Government. No matter what order they give him, Maximilliano will always carry it out to a t. Marines Maximilliano respects the Marines because they fight for justice. However, he sees them as a hindrance because they are to bogged down with procedure that sometimes gets in the way of his missions. Enemies Any criminal; no matter if they are a pirate, mountain bandit, or revolutionary, is considered an enemy by Maximilliano. Therefore, he shows no mercy to these people who, according to him, "spit in the face of justice". History Creating a Monster Maximilliano was born on Sabaody Archipelago. When he was only three, he was kidnapped by slavers. He was purchased by a World Government agent at the Auction House and taken to Mariejois along with the other two members of The Triad. Instead of being made into a slave, Maximilliano was put through especially cruel training in order to become an assassin for the World Government. Some of these methods included: foregoing food, exercising until his body could no longer move, and sleeping in dark, damp cells where he had no human interaction. Eventually, he grew used to these tortures and became stronger. He was then presented with his Devil Fruit. After eating it, he was once again put through rigorous training in order to master his new powers. Years later, he had become a star in the eyes of the World Government and was named the leader of The Triad. With this new position, he was given the task of tracking down and eliminating criminals by any means necessary, and he was more than happy to do so. Using the skills that they had been taught, Maximilliano and The Triad began undertaking missions for their masters. Currently, they have eliminated over three hundred criminals at the behest of the World Government. Pirate vs. Assassin After the assault on Branch 49, Maximilliano and The Triad were sent to eliminate the Outlaw Pirates. They hunted them down to Sugar Island and ambushed the Outlaws. During the fight, Maximilliano engaged Josie Young. With both of them being Logia users, the fight should have been tougher, but Young's lack of skill in Haki gave Maximilliano an edge. He quickly overpowered Young, however, Young used his powers to distract The Triad and escape with his crew. Maximilliano, realizing that he put the Outlaws on the run, vowed to track them down and take them out. Major Battles *The Triad vs. Various Criminals (Won) *Maximilliano vs. Josie Young (Unfinished, Young Retreated) Quotes *''"Look at them. Worthless ants wandering the world, spitting in the face of justice. I cannot stand it. We will eliminate them all."'' - Maximilliano talking about criminals with his teammates Trivia *Maximilliano always looks as though he has just stepped out of a sauna. Category:Human Category:Male Category:World Government Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User